Killer
by garnet013
Summary: Al and his long lost friend see each other after two years apart. No OOC just new person i made up. T for future Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This has been in my head ever seince I saw FMA. I know Al can't dream but still... Do not own FMA

* * *

Al walked over to his neighbors house to see what she was doing. When he opened the door he saw Emma standing in the middle of the room crying. She was wearing the locket that he had given her for a birthday present. Emma also had on her pink shirt, but for some reason it had a tint of red on it. Al ran up to her to try to comfort her but when he tried to hug her he couldn't. It was like he wasn't even there with her.

"Why!" Emma sobbed to Al." Why did you leave me? I was so scared and you just left me Al!"

Al shook his head. _No_ he thought _This isn't real._ _I haven't seen you in two years_.

Al started running away from her but no matter how far he went he could still hear her sobbing.

"Al?" Someone said. He felt a violent shake and woke up from his dream.

Al woke up with a start. He saw his brother Ed looking at him strangely.

"Are you OK Al? It sounded like you were having a nightmare."

Al shook his head making a metal sound. "It's nothing Ed. Don't worry about me, please." He asked his brother.

Ed just shrugged. They were on their way to see Mustang so they can give him Ed's report on their latest mission. It had been a long week and Ed couldn't blame Al for having weird dreams. Al waited for Ed to fall back asleep before he started thinking about his dream.

I'll end it right here for you. Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Al looked out the window of his train compartment. He saw a dark blur of trees whiz by him. Emma loved the outdoors. Al smiled remembering a time when they were playing outdoors on a nice sunny spring day.

_"__Al__! Stop it!" __Emma__ squealed in delight__._

_Al__ was tickling her for stealing his cookie. His mother made it for __Ed__ and __Al__'s lunch for today. __Emma__ saw that __Al__ had a cookie so she ran over to him and grabbed it. _

_She stuck her tongue out and ran away screaming. __"Catch me if you want it back!" _

_Well __Al__ did catch her and was tickling __Emma__ till she gave it back. __Emma__, still laughing, gave him back his cookie. __Al__ ,being nice, pulled the cookie apart and gave half to __Emma__. She smiled at him _

_"Thanks __Al__! You're so kind." She said with a bit of sarcastic-ness at the last part._

_When they were done eating, __Emma__ walked up to their favorite tree. She touched the tree with one of her fingers, so delicately as if it was a baby. __Al__ smiled and walked up to her. __Emma__ looked at him when he reached the tree. _

_"Let's make a promise." __Al__ looked at her with a puzzled look on his face._

_" What do you want me to promise?" He asked her nicely._

_Emma looked up at the tree so she could stare through the fresh, green leaves.__ "To always be friends, even when we are miles apart." _

_Al__ looked up at the leaves then and sighed.__ "I promise __Emma__." He then took his hand into hers. __Emma__ and __Al__ looked each other in the eyes. _

_"I'll be your friend forever." __Al__ told her with a smile_.

Al looked at Ed again and sighed. She was also there for him when something bad happened to him. The day his mother died was so sad. Emma was there with her father.

_Al__ looked at his mother's body. Her pulse slowed down and her breathing shallowed. He tried to not cry but he couldn't help himself. After his mothers final breath __Ed__ started to cry as well. __Emma__ ripped out of her fathers grip and ran to __Al__. She held him tight. __Ed__ couldn't stop crying either so she pulled him into the hug as well. They all cried for a long time. When they stopped __Ed__ looked over to Winry who was still in her grandma's death grip. Her ran to her and gave her a hug. Emma stayed with Al though, she would never leave him._

Man that made me want to cry. Sorry if it's sad.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Do not own FMA

* * *

It was in the late morning when Al and Ed came into the station. They were met by Roy himself.

"That's odd. He never comes to greet us." Ed pondered to himself.

They got off the train and walked up to him. "What's wrong shrimp? You look sad to see me."

If it wasn't for Al, Roy would be dead by now.

Still having Ed in his arms, Al calmly asked Mustang "Sir, not to be rude, but why are you here?"

Roy smiled and said with a smug " I needed to know you would go straight to my office. I have some important news for you two." Ed sighed and started walking towards Mustang's car. Al followed behind Roy.

When they got to his office he told them to wait there. While he was gone Ed and Al whispered to each other. "Did you do something Ed?" Al asked his older brother. Ed shook his head."Not lately." After five minutes Roy asked them to come into the room.

They first saw a darkened corner of the room. Al was walking towards it when Riza put a hand on his shoulders.

"Listen to Mustang first." Roy was sitting at his desk.

"As you know, you two are sought out by villains. So from now on you will be chaperoned whenever you are in Central."

Ed was mad. How could they do this? "We don't need a baby-sitter!" He yelled at him.

Roy not missing a beat continued. "Killer will be your guard. She will protect you"

Now Al was mad. He hated Killer and hoped never to see her" Why that heartless person!" he yelled making everyone, beside the person in the corner jump.

"I don't even think she is human! She kills people for pure pleasure and I will not go near her even if she had the philosopher's stone in her hands!"

A small sob escaped the dark corner of the room making Al stop ranting. Killer then walked out of the shadows wearing a black coat with blue jeans with a cap on her head.

She whispered to Al. "I'm sorry Al that you think of me like that. I never wanted to hurt you." Al looked over to her.

_No, that voice...it can't be_ He thought. Al walked over to Killer and took her cap off to reveal hazel eyes.

_It is_. "Emma" he whispered softly. Emma looked at him in terror. Not sure what he would do to her.

* * *

Review please and make me happy


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own FMA, (cries)

* * *

Al looked at Emma in shock. "Emma,why?"

Emma couldn't look him in the eye.

Roy looked at both of them. "Do you know each other?" Roy asked Ed.

Ed finally got his voice back. "Yea, shes Al's best friend." He whispered to Roy.

Al was still looking at Emma. " Why? I thought you hated the military."

Emma still not looking him in the eye, Emma said with a blank tone. "When you two left my brother wanted to try what you two did. I told him no but..he wouldn't listion to reason. He wanted dad back. Every since the accident he tried to find a way to bring him back."

Ed looked at her with a frown. "That's why you have auto-mail."

Al looked at Ed then back at Emma. He pulled of her coat and saw that she had a auto-mail arm. He pushed her away and said in a disgusted tone.

"Where is your brother. I'm killing him." Emma looked at Al with anger " To late, he died in the process. If it weren't for Winry coming over when she saw the flash of light I'd be dead too."

Al spun aroud and shouted at her. "That gives you a right to kill people?! In my book it does the opposite!"

Roy stood up from his desk " Al back off!" He comanded him to do. Al fell silent. " I have never seen you like this. I expected this from your brother but not from you!"

Al looked at Mustang. " Sorry sir. I just don't like it when I see my best friend killing people." Roy fell silent after this remark.

Emma looked at Al. "Al-" she started to say but Ed cut her off.

" Just tell me why you came to be the top dog of the military?" Emma sighed and looked straight at Ed.

" They made me do killings after what I did to that bear during my exams. I've been killing ever since."

Al took one final look at her before he stood up. " You are not the same Emma that I once knew. She was kind to people." Al then motioned for Ed to follow him through the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Do not own FMA

* * *

Al walked out of the central still fuming over what Emma did.

_How could she do this?_ He thought to himself. _She was always_ _such a kind and caring girl. Now she's..._

Al stopped in mid thought and looked behind him. Ed was running up to catch his younger brother. Al sighed he was in for it now.

When Ed came up to Al he looked up at him and sighed.

"Look, I know your upset Al but orders are orders. We have to let Emma watch us no matter what we say."

Al looked down at his older brother and sighed. "Your right Ed. Orders are orders. Should we go back and get her?" He asked Ed.

Ed shook his head and pointed to a dark ally. "She's in that ally following her orders. I asked her to keep her distance after you left and she agreed."

Al looked at the dark alleyway. He could see a dark shape that confirmed what his older brother said to him. Al nodded his head towards the dark blob and started walking off again with Ed behind him. Emma following them closely.

When Ed and Al came up to the hotel they where staying at, Ed checked in with the clerk at the counter. Al stayed near the door of the entry way of the hotel. After ten minutes Ed came back with the key.

"Let's go upstairs and rest." Ed told Al with tiredness in his voice.

Al nodded again and walked behind his older brother until they reached the room. Ed turned the key and opened the door. Inside the room there were two beds right across from each other. The room color was a dark white color with a door leading to the bathroom. Ed threw his suitcase onto his bed and flopped onto the bed. Al walked over and sat on his bed. For a few minutes there was a thick uncomfortable silence. Then Al heard a soft snore come from his brother. Al shook his head and laid down on the bed. What was he to do about Emma? She was still his friend but... Al then thought about the day that he and his brother did the unthinkable. When they tried to bring their mother back.

* * *

What next? Read the next one!


	6. Chapter 6

**Do not own FMA**

* * *

Ed and Al walked home from school just like any normal day. Emma was walking right behind them talking about her brother.

"Brother and I are going to the fair in the next town to sell are swords. He says there not as good as fathers but I think they are close to it."

Al smiled and turned around to look at Emma.

" Well at least he can make one." He said with a teasing voice.

Emma frowned at him. " That one time with the hot metal was not my fault. I can at least make daggers and arrowheads."

She said the last part with confidence. Al just sighed and turned back around. Ed was reading a book that would help him and Al for tonight. Today was the day they would bring their mom back.

Later that night Emma was looking out her bedroom window at her friend Al's house. She was wondering what they were up to when a bright flash surrounded the house. Emma went blind for a moment from the harsh light but when she had her vision back she saw a tall person running from Al's house. He had what looked like a dead person in his hands. Emma ran to her dresser and got on her white sweater and blue jeans to keep warm. She ran downstairs and saw that her brother was still up.

She didn't have time to explain so she yelled to him. "Going out, bye!"

Emma then opened the door and slammed it shut. Emma ran to Winrey's hose in five minutes, a record time for her she noted to herself. She opened the door and saw a tired Ed on the couch. Winry saw Emma then and put her hand on her shoulder. She then was in a panic

"Where is Al?" She asked her.

Just then she noticed a suit of armor sitting down in the corner. Emma saw that its head moved towards her making a metal sound. Emma walked up to the suit and crouched down so that they were eye level. Emma couldn't explain it but she knew who he was.

"Al."

She said to the suit of armor barely holding in a sob. "You're,"

Al looked at her in the eyes. "A suit, I know." He said with bitterness.

Emma shook her head and hugged Al.

"That doesn't matter to me, what matters is that you're alive."

She told him letting out a sob of relief. Al was shocked at first but then pulled his arms around Emma in a hug. The rest of the night, until Ed woke up, was spent talking. Not about what happened, but of the weather or school. When Ed did wake up Al rushed to his side.

"Are you alright brother?" Al asked him.

Ed shook his head and moved himself into a sitting position with the help of his brother. A knock was then heard from the door and Pinoko answered it. When she opened the door she saw that a state alchemist was at her front step. She wanted to slam the door in his face but thought better of it. The state alchemist walked into the room where Ed, Al and Emma where at. He looked at Ed and asked.

" Are you one of the Elric brothers?" Ed and Al nodded yes. The state Alchemist then explained that he got a letter from them asking about their father. He then told them that he already knew what they did because he had heard what happens when someone tried to bring someone back. Emma looked at him with a angry glare when the State Alchemist asked them to join the military.

"They are in no shape to do such a thing sir." She told him sternly.

When he looked at her he gave her a coy smile." They will be in a few days. If they do come they can learn more about alchemy so they don't kill themselves."

Emma couldn't contain her madness and punched the State Alchemist square in the nose.

"OWWW!" he said painfully Emma then shoved him to the door and yelled before slamming the door shut.

"Show your face in this town again and you'll get worse!"

The State Alchemist then walked up to a car and got in. The driver saw the whole thing and laughed at him. "

What's a matter Roy, The girl to strong for ya?"

Roy only frowned. "Just drive Hues; we did what we came to do." With Hues still smiling he drove off.

* * *

See ya next time I decied to write this story. please click that little button that lets you review, It helps me recharge.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own FMA *Cries*

Al smiled remembering that memory. Emma was never scared of him and helped him and her brother out before they left for the military. He frowned when he heard soft footsteps come from outside the room. He quietly, as Al could possibly be, got up from the bed and walked to the door.

The footsteps stopped soon after that and heard a soft sigh come from the other side. He opened the door softly and saw Emma, no Killer, standing to the right outside his door with her back leaning on the wall. Killer looked at him with her soft hazel eyes before dropping them quickly to the ground. Al sighed and walked outside the room before closing the door.

It was silent for along time after that. Al could hear the floor creaking under their feet, but he never took his eyes off of Killer. She looked so different to him. For one thing she had grown taller and had a strong body build now. When they had left she was only a little taller then Ed. He almost laughed at the thought that Killer was his age and taller then Ed.

Killer finally broke the silence. "Al you should go back to bed. You have a long day tomorrow and need to have a lot of energy." Al looked at Killer with a retort on his mind but quickly took it back after Killer looked him right in the eyes with her soft, yet commanding look.

"I will if you tell me one thing." Al told her. Killer looked at him and with a small look of regret nodded her agreement. Al sighed again and looked away from Killer; he had to think of one question that would answer almost-if not all- his questions. Finally he looked at her, his mind ready for any answer that she may give him.

With a calm breath Al whispered softly into the hall his question. "Why didn't you tell me what your brother was planning before we left?" Killer looked at Al with sadness. Sadness for agreeing with this or for the answer she was about to give him he would never know.

"I didn't tell you because you were so worried about Ed. If I had told you what my brother was planning you would have blamed yourself and I couldn't let you do that." Killer then looked down at the ground before sighing. "I was going to tell you on the day that you left but...I was just so mad at you that day for not telling me sooner.. Now that I had a chance to think about it I know now that I had made a horrible mistake."

Al just looked at Killer for along time before turning towards his door. He looked back at her and with sorrow etched in his voice he whispered to Killer. "Tomorrow brother and I are going to headquarters.....please don't walk in the shadows...and instead walk beside us." Killer just nodded at Al before he went back into his room and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
